


Kageyama Has to Thank a Cat

by CatsMeow63



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, HInata's cat, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Socially awkward, awkward tobio, but hes not in it, cat!, kageyama pov, not dating, sugawara is mentioned, they don't start to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow63/pseuds/CatsMeow63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat keeps appearing outside Kageyama's apartment. He bonds with the thing, surprised something so small and cute could ever like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama Has to Thank a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I really love cats and I really love KageHina and small things and Kageyama tend not to get along but Hinata likes him anyway so I figured his cat would too. This was supposed to be a drabble, a short little thing to get the idea out of my head. And here we are, 7 pages later. Oh well. Enjoy:)

_Fwsh, fwsh, fwsh, fwsh, fwsh._

Kageyama stopped reading and cocked his head to the side. Did he hear something? Maybe he was imagining it?

 _Fwsh, fwsh, fwsh, fwsh fwsh_.

There it was again! So he definitely didn’t imagine it. It sounded like it was coming from his kitchen.

Kageyama got up from his spot in the couch and wondered over to the kitchen, ears on alert for even the slightest sound.

_Fwsh, fwsh, fwsh, fwsh, fwsh, fwsh._

The window? Kageyama thought when the sound started again. He turned towards the direction of the noise and started, there sitting outside his kitchen window was a cat. A tiny thing, just barely out of its kitten age, Kageyama guessed. It had a white nose and black head with an orange stripe down the left side. It peered at Kageyama with bright blue eyes.

Kageyama stared at it. “Well, what the heck do you want?”

It raised itself on its hind legs and began pawing at then window. _Fwsh, fwsh, fwsh, fwsh, fwsh._

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at it. At least it kept its claws in and didn’t scratch the glass. “You can just stay out there, little thing.” He went back to the livingroom, ignoring the cat’s plea to come inside.

 

* * *

 

2 days later Kageyama was doing some homework at his dining room table when he heard the sound again. Groaning he looked over at his kitchen window. Again, the cat was pawing at his window, asking to be let in. Kageyama scowled at it.

“I’m not letting you in.”

The cat meowed quietly.

“Yeah, I don’t care. You’re not coming in.”

It pawed at then window, meowing softly again.

“Stop distracting me! My literature professor is expecting me to have read this by this afternoon. And I’ll be damned if a stupid cat tries to stop me.”

_Fwsh, fwsh, fwsh, fwsh, fwsh._

“You act cute when you’re outside to bring my defenses down but as soon as I let you in you’ll scratch me! I know your games and your tricks. You’re not fooling me!” Kageyama shouted, pointing at the creature.

 

* * *

 

A couple weeks later the cat had made a routine of sitting outside Kageyama’s kitchen window every other day. And today was no different. Kageyama watched as the little thing made its way down the fire escape and jumped onto the window sill.

It looked at him for a moment before stretching up and pawing at the window. _Fwsh, fwsh, fwsh, fwsh._

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Yeah I can see you. We literally just made eye contact,” he huffed slightly. The cat looked at him with those big blue eyes. He drummed his fingers against the counter, trying his hardest not to look back at the cat. The little thing meowed pitifully. Kageyama felt his resolve break.

“Fine! It’s getting too cold for you to sit outside my window anyway,” He reached over and unlatched the window, pushing it open. “Just be civil.”

He moved away from the counter as the little cat cautiously stepped its way inside. “Do whatever you want, just don’t piss or scratch anything up.” Kageyama walked into his living room area and sat on the couch, keeping one eye on the cat the entire time.

For being so eager to get inside, the cat moved very slowly and carefully. It wandered around on his counter, sniffing every little thing it went past.

“Who’s cat are you anyway? Where did you come from?” Kageyama asked it. It paid him no mind, just continued wandering around.

“Ugh, whatever. You bother me for weeks to come in and now you’re ignoring me,” Kageyama muttered from his spot on the couch. He curled up in surprise when the cat jumped onto the table from the counter. “O- _kay_. Obviously you can jump very well. Good to know.”

The cat wandered around the table more, sniffing at the random papers and magazines scattered across it. The little thing was pretty darn cute, each of its paws were white but three of its legs were black while its front one was bright orange.

Kageyama kept watching it paw at papers and bounce on dust. “You’re pretty cute. What did my mom say about tri-colored cats? You’re a…shit what was the word? Calico? That sounds right. And calico’s are generally females…I think,” Kageyama pondered out loud. “I’ll refer to you as she from now on, I feel weird about calling you “it” in my head and I’m definitely not checking to see which you are.” He made a face at the idea of doing that.

The cat had curled up on one of Kageyama’s volleyball magazines, her head cradled on top of her paws. Kageyama shook his head and turned on the TV.

 

* * *

 

And so a routine had developed. Kageyama would get back from morning class early in the afternoon, have an hour or so to himself before the cat would come pawing at his window. Most of the time he remembered to open it when he came back so the cat could just walk in but sometimes he would forget. Kageyama was still surprised the cat liked him, most small things had a tendency to hate him innately.

This cat, however, had no fear or hatred for him. She would curl up right on Kageyama’s lap and fall asleep while he read. Or she would sip milk from a little saucer Kageyama put out while he did his homework.

Kageyama found himself talking to the cat about his life. Mostly complaining, it was oddly therapeutic for him. Today was no different.

“Ugh, and then the stupid dumbass wouldn’t shut _up_. Going on and on and on. When he finally did shut his trap, he wouldn’t stop shaking his leg. The kid drives me absolutely nuts!” Kageyama said, idly scratching behind the little cats ears. It purred appreciatively from its spot on his lap. “I don’t know what it is about that little ginger haired shorty but he just rubs me in all the wrong ways.”

The cat never commented, of course, just sat there quietly and listened.

“You’d never annoy me, you’re too cute to. I mean, just between you and me, he’s pretty cute too. That might be part of why he drives me nuts. But we’re definitely not going into that. Not today, or y’know, _ever._ ”

The cat continued to purr happily while Kageyama continued to complain about his class.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama got back to his apartment a little later than usual, he had had a meeting with one of his professors. As he entered his apartment, he could already hear the little cat pawing at his window.

“Okay, okay, I know. I’m coming!” Kageyama called as he threw his stuff on the couch and made his way to the window.

He opened the window and the little cat walked in, shaking her little paws of the wet snow.

“Sorry I was late. One of my professors needed to talk to me. Apparently, I’m supposed to be attending college for academic reasons and not athletic ones. I’m studying physical science and playing volleyball! My life, even the academic part, revolves around athletics. What do they expect?” Kageyama complained. He grabbed the little saucer from the dish drying rack and set it on the table.

“All I want to do is play volleyball. I know I’m good enough to go pro, scouters are already talking to me. It’s not a big deal that I’m not getting A’s. I go to all the classes and I’m _passing._ Even if it’s not by much.” He grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured a little into the saucer. The little cat hopped from the counter to the table and began licking the milk happily.

Kageyama put the milk away and sat down. He idly began petting the cat, feeling her tiny body vibrate from her purring. “I also ran into the redhead from my class today. Apparently his name is Hinata-something. He’s a pretty big spaz. But, he was wearing the jersey of one of Japan’s best volleyball players.” Kageyama paused, thinking back to the strange interaction they had.

“He basically just chatted my ear off. He wants to play volleyball for the school. He didn’t get scouted though because the high school he went to didn’t have a team. Then, he sprained his ankle pretty bad right before preseason so he wasn’t even able to try-out,” the cat had finished the milk and had begun walking around the table. Kageyama watched it paw at a stray pencil. “He literally told me all of that in detail in about 2 minutes before looking at his watch, yelling something about someone named Yachi, and running off in an orange blur.”

Honestly the entire thing had left Kageyama slightly overwhelmed and confused. Hinata had literally run into Kageyama as he walking to the bus stop and almost toppled himself over. Kageyama had instinctually grabbed onto him to stop him from falling when he noticed his shirt, he couldn’t help commenting on it which Hinata took as a sign to launch into his volleyball life story.

“Turns out, he goes on and on outside of class just like he does inside class,” Kageyama chuckled a little. Hinata had been rather…cute. For a boy. A cute boy. Whatever, it’s not a big deal.

  

* * *

 

A few days later, Kageyama was disturbed from his studying by a light tinkling sound. He looked over at his kitchen counter where the little cat had jumped in.

“Hey you’re a little early today.”

The cat looked at him and shook her head, rattling the little bell attached to her collar again. Kageyama went over to her and tentatively held his hand out.

“Alright, I’m gonna try and pick you up. I know we don’t usually do this, just don’t scratch me or anything, okay? Okay.” He reached out and grabbed the cat under her belly gently. He cradled her against his chest, cupping her under her butt and back paws. She settled in easily, whoever actually owned the thing must hold her a lot or something.

“Alright let’s see what you’ve got here,” Kageyama said, using his free hand to pull lightly on her collar. “Wait, why are there two?” One collar was a normal deep purple collar with a little silver bell attached to it with a name tag under it. The shiny new tag read ‘Lucy.’

“Lucy, huh? Sounds a little bit more like a dogs name but whatever I guess. At least I have something to call you besides ‘little cat’ now,” Kageyama commented absently as he ran his fingers over the tag. “But what the hell is this other thing?” The other collar was made out of some weird material that felt slightly rough when he touched it. It also smelled pretty weird, not necessarily bad but not very good either.

Lucy began squirming in Kageyama’s arms. He loosened his grip and she jumped onto his table. “You’re a really weird cat, Lucy. Most small, cute things run away from me,” Kageyama picked up a piece of string he had found for her and dragged it across the table for Lucy to attack. “You and that Hinata kid. He won’t leave me alone now, have I told you that? He purposefully sits next to me in class. Goes on and on about volleyball. It’s kind of nice that he doesn’t let me get a word in edge-wise, cause I’d probably just say something stupid and hurt his feelings.”

Kageyama sighed thinking about it. He was just so bad with people. And here Hinata was, the personification of sunshine and happiness, trying to be friends with him. He shook his head, this thing was going to crash and burn, he just knew it.

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama was mad bored. A snow storm had hit the city hard last night and was still going on today. Because of that, his campus had been closed for the day. That meant no classes and worst of all no volleyball practice. That left Kageyama to do nothing but putter around his apartment all day, watching Netflix and trying not to eat all the food in his kitchen out of pure boredom.

When he heard the _fwsh, fwsh, fwsh, fwsh,_ sound he was happy for the distraction. He got up to open the window but froze.

There was Lucy, sitting on the sill as usual. That wasn’t what caused Kageyama to freeze. No, it was what was crouching behind the cat.

Or rather who.

Crouching outside his window, behind the cat Kageyama had become attached to, was Hinata.  

What the fuck? Kageyama felt betrayed. Betrayed and shocked. Did Lucy find Hinata and somehow convince him to follow her to Kageyama’s apartment?

Lucy meowed and pawed at the window, impatient for Kageyama to let her inside.

Hinata managed to get himself together enough to give a little wave, still looking confused. Kageyama waved back, uncomfortable and confused as well.

Lucy meowed loudly, startling both of the boys. Kageyama jerked awkwardly towards the window, and tried to wrench it open. It didn’t budge, regardless of how much Kageyama pushed.

Hinata knocked on the window. Kageyama looked up, hoping the blush on his face wasn’t too noticeable. Hinata gave him a sheepish smile and pointed to the lock, which was still securely latched.

Kageyama felt his blush get worse. God, he was acting like a middle schooler who was experiencing their first crush. With trembling fingers, he reached up and unlatched the window, sliding it open with perfect ease.

Lucy jumped in without hesitation, shaking her head and paws to rid them of the wet snow.

Hinata stayed outside, staring at Kageyama who was staring back at him.

“S-so, this is where Lucy goes all the time,” Hinata coughed awkwardly. “Sorry my cat’s been disturbing you, I guess.”

Kageyama shook his head, “No, it’s not a big deal. She just kind of wandered over here and wouldn’t go away.”

“Oh, yeah. She’s pretty stubborn. Sorry,” Hinata apologized again. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking out of place. “Can I, uh, can I come in? It’s pretty cold out here. What with the snow storm and all,” He trailed off awkwardly.

“Yeah, yeah sure. My apartment number is 12, you can just—“ Kageyama cut himself off as Hinata scrambled in through his window. “What the hell are you doing?!” Kageyama exclaimed in surprise.

“You said I could come in?” Hinata asked, now sitting on Kageyama’s kitchen counter, shaking the snow and water out of his hair.

“I-I did but I meant through the door like a normal fucking person, dumbass!” Kageyama snapped, completely out of his comfort zone with the strange boy _sitting on his counter_.

Hinata laughed, “Oh, sorry this just seemed way faster and easier.”

Kageyama scowled at him. “I know it may not seem it since I’ve been taking your cat in whenever she shows up, but I don’t actually want my house to be full of strays.”

Hinata pouted, hopping off the counter effortlessly. The kid was short, barely coming up to Kageyama’s shoulder. It made him cuter. Kageyama scowled harder.

“Hey, Lucy and I are not strays! We have our place right above yours,” Hinata began, following Lucy’s trail to the table and sitting down. “I don’t know why she felt the need to pester you but hey, I’m glad she did.” Lucy went over to him and rubbed herself against his hand. He smiled and picker her up, scratching under her chin gently.

“What, really?” Completely taken aback, Kageyama stared at Hinata in surprise.

“Well, yeah. I think is the most you’ve ever spoken to me, though I’ve been trying for weeks now.”

“You blabber on and on and I never get the chance to say a word!”

Hinata laughed nervously, hiding his face behind his hand and turning away from Kageyama slightly. Lucy hopped from his hold onto the table with ease. “My bad, I tend to do that when I’m nervous. Or excited. Or really whenever, Suga-san and Yachi tease me about it all the time.”

Yeah, Kageyama didn’t have any idea who those people were. Though Suga-san did sound familiar…

“You know Suga-san right?” Hinata turned back, face a light pink.

“No.”

Hinata clicked his tongue. “Sure you do. He’s on the volleyball team, too. He’s a couple years older than you.”

Suga-san? Kageyama thought, but nobody was coming to mind. Unless he meant— “Do you mean Sugawara-senpai?” Lucy had made her way over to the side of the table closest to Kageyama and was stretching herself up, trying to get his attention. He caved, she just too cute, and reached out to pet her.

Hinata’s face lit up. “Yes!” He looked sheepish for a moment. “Sorry, it didn’t occur to me that you wouldn’t know him by his nickname.”

Kageyama flushed. He wasn’t the greatest with people, okay? Nicknames were something he never got to say, or have. It wasn’t his fault.

Okay so maybe it was. Whatever.

“Yeah, he likes you a lot. Says you’re a great setter. A little iffy with the social part of team work but you’re getting better,” Hinata continued, not noticing Kageyama’s discomfort. “Suga-san is really nice though, I bet you’d be good friends. He’s helping me with serving and receives so I can make the team next year! You should practice with us, if you’re as good as he says you are then I’ll learn even faster!”

Kageyama’s mind was reeling with all this information. Having an upper classman compliment him so well, or really at all, was new for him, and having it be Suga-san was a huge confidence boost.

“Um, are you listening? You’re looking a little murderous.” Hinata asked, leaning away from Kageyama.

Kageyama shook his head and tried to smile in a friendly, non-homicidal way. “When do you guys practice? If I’m free, maybe I’ll drop by.”

“It changes depending on our schedules!” Hinata replied, face lighting up so fast Kageyama almost went blind. “But here,” He dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone, “Tell me your number and I’ll text when I know when Suga-san and I are meeting.”

Kageyama nodded and rattled off his number. Hinata entered it quickly and then set his phone down on the table.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “And, I mean if it’s okay with you of course, I could text you other times? Maybe grab a bite or practice just you and me,” Hinata peeked at Kageyama, who had no idea what he looked like but it couldn’t have been good with the way Hinata back pedaled, “B-but we don’t have to! Of course. Just a suggestion. Don’t worry about it. I’ll just text you about Suga-san and my practices. Sorry for being forward and pushy.”

Again, Hinata had sent Kageyama reeling. He wanted to hang out with Kageyama? Doing normal things? Non-volleyball related things? Lucy nipped Kageyama’s hand, unhappy that he had stopped paying attention to her. He stuck his tongue out at her and began petting her back in long strokes.

“You want to hang out with me?” Kageyama managed to bite out, unable to accept that someone like Hinata would willingly want to spend time with him.

Hinata looked confused, “Yeah, of course! Suga-san said you were a good guy and you like volleyball, maybe as much as me, Lucy obviously likes you,” he made a weird hand gesture at Lucy, who was purring happily and winding her way under Kageyama’s hand, “-And yeah I think we could, y’know, be friends.”

“I like volleyball way more than you do,” Kageyama retorted without thinking. He mentally scolded himself, this guy wanted to be his friend (and maybe more, if Kageyama could swing it) and here he was competing with him over who like volleyball more. “I mean. Shit that wasn’t what I meant. It was though, ‘cause I like it way more than what’s considered healthy but no not that point. Yes, yes we should hang out more. Jesus.” Kageyama muttered. Generally people didn’t stay around him long enough to get him blathering like an idiot.

Hinata laughed, a real, full laugh not another nervous chuckle like before. It was beautiful, Kageyama openly stared as Hinata’s dazzling eyes caught his.

“Okay! I have a good feeling about this, Kageyama.”

Kageyama nodded, he was feeling pretty good about this, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! I love getting comments :)  
> (criticism is welcome but do so respectfully, thanks!)


End file.
